


Accidents bring us closer

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fred likes Harry, Harry likes Fred, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Let Harry have one normal year, M/M, My baby deserves it, No tri-wizard drama, Quidditch, Quidditch Accidents, Why?, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Harry keeps waking up to Fred Weasley at his side, whenever he goes down during a quidditch match and is rushed to the hospital wing. Though he is unsure about whether Fred likes him or its just his brotherly feelings, is a question yet to be solved. Well our reckless Harry is full of griffindor bravery and takes the first step.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Accidents bring us closer

**Author's Note:**

> There is no tri-wizard drama because Harry deserves a good break and some romance in life.

*POV Harry*

I open my eyes slowly, there is nothing but darkness for a couple of moments. I recall what happened as I take in my surroundings, the match, the bulger, and then me falling. I am also aware of hand entwined with mine and someone sobbing quietly clutching it to their face, they don’t seem to have noticed that I am awake.

As if granting my wish they look up and I’m quite surprised to find Fred of all people, sitting there with swollen red eyes, looking more like a ghost with dark eye bags.

“Harry you are awake. God Harry, you scared me.”

“Hey, Fred. What are doing here? What happened? What time is it?”

“How did you- never mind. Harry a bulger hit you quite hard and you blanked out on spot and….and you have been nonresponsive since the last 37 hours. It was quite serious this time.”

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary then? Just some life-threatening situation, you know the normal.” He chuckles.

“Harry” Fred admonishes but he has a small smile on his face.

‘

After a moment of silence, Harry asks again,” Fred…not that I’m not glad you are here but exactly what are you doing here at the dead of the night?” His freckled face flushed the oh-so-lovely blush which was barely visible in the dark, made Harry’s heart flutter. He had come to terms with his newfound sexuality two weeks ago, thanks to the handsome human

sitting in front of him.

“Um…….you see it was my fault that the bulger hit you, I was near it and you had been so unresponsive the whole time and I couldn’t bear the thought of being away from you……... as you battled for your life so.” he just shrugged casually but Harry’s heart was beating loudly at those words. He should stop thinking like this, Fred didn’t mean it that way, he probably just thinks of Harry as his brothers best friend and treats him like a brother,

nothing else. Nothing could ever happen between them, ever. _ Stop dreaming _

_ you, idiot. _

“Oh….” he sounded disappointed to even his own ears, dammit. He had hoped for one fleeting moment that Fred was here because he cared about Harry, more than as his brother’s best friend.

\-----------

Next week Harry finds himself in the same situation, with Fred Weasley at his side, clutching his hand tightly and shedding tears nonstop.

He doesn't inform the boy that he is awake, he just sits there imagining that Fred

is here because he cares, not because he feels guilty because as far as he remembers when he was hit, neither Fred nor George had been anywhere near him and he had just spotted the snitch and had sped towards it in full speed when suddenly he was hit and his vision blacked out.

After day-dreaming for ten more minutes, about himself with the older boy, he decides it was time to make his awakened being be known, just then he heard other voices entering the Hospital Wing, Fred’s hand was hurriedly unwrapped from his and he felt him hastily wiped his tears. 

He heard George’s voice along with others nearing, it was time to wake up at last. He made a slight noise and rubbed his face as if he was still groggy and not just fantasying about his best friend’s brother caring for him and thinking about sappy situations with him

Just as George and his other mates reached his bed, he fully opened his eyes.

“Heya Harry! Gave us a shock right there when we saw you falling for the second time in ten days. Try being more careful, mate. Or are you trying to play with death here, huh?”

Fred was just staring at him with concerned eyes which were slightly red, he must have glamoured them.

“Playing with death is just my kinda normal, don’t you agree?” he chuckled slightly and turned to look at Fred who didn’t seem amused at all.

He sported a sad expression which slowly turned to that of anger, “Harry, no I don’t think so. Do you have any sort of idea how worried I- we have been, huh?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

Although he didn’t really like being scolded but well when it was Fred scolding

him, he guessed he didn’t mind much, not at all.They talked for some time more before leaving for classes, apparently they had left breakfast early, which Fred had entirely

missed.

\---------

*POV Fred*

It has been almost a week since Harry’s latest incident, but even then Fred couldn’t help but watch out for him all the time. Even though they were just practicing at the moment, it didn’t help his nerves, unless his eyes were on Harry.

Oh yes, he knew that his feelings for him were not platonic, they haven’t been since summer. He had fallen in love with the Chosen One, only that wasn’t even half the problem. The problem, or rather a part of the problem was Harry was straight and the other part was

that he was his brother’s best friend. Yes, Harry was his friend as well but deep down everyone knew that he was Ron’s best friend before anything else. He has no idea how had he even gotten into such a situation but he had. 

One day everything was fine and he thought of Harry like his friend, not a brother; never a brother, and the next morning he woke up to the realization that Harry had never been just a

friend to him. Although all his siblings thought of Harry as their adoptive brother, Fred had never been one to think that. It had always felt rather weird to him. Maybe his feelings were there all along, only he had been naive enough to not see them before. Anyways, the morning he woke up to this realization of his, he was terrified out of his mind, he was dumbfounded, unable to even look at the fellow who had then been spending the rest of their summer holidays at the Burrow. George knew, of course, he knew everything. The day he had come to THE realization, George had caught on, he had instantly known something was off and it wasn’t quite long before he had cornered his twin. 

He wasn’t much surprised when Fred had indulged in him, he had just shrugged and told him that it took him quite long enough to come to the conclusion and he, himself had known since before Christmas. He hadn’t said much after that but the looks he threw his way

whenever Fred talked to Harry were enough. 

As of now, he was snickering at him as he missed his second shot of the day. Ugh, focus Fred, you can think about your almost obvious crush on Harry later when no one, particularly the said crush can watch you being a dumb bitch which you most definetly are. 

Although he did stop thinking about Harry, he couldn’t stop staring at him while he flew, giving instructions and just being himself and happy. It was Fred’s favorite sight by Far.

They practiced till dusk and then there was the torturous changing room which was quite terrible in the best way possible because apparently Harry had gotten fit this summer and looked absolutely stunning when he removed came from a shower, the steam still clinging to his body, it was hard not to stare at him no matter how hard he tried.

Even if  _ that  _ was slightly manageable, but the tough part was after practice in the common  room where they laughed and made foolish imitations of teachers and everyone

else. The carefree laugh, his bright green eyes always landing on Fred, the way  he just stared at Fred whenever the twins were explaining their next plan made

butterflies flutter in his stomach and all he wanted was to kiss him; kiss him hard in  front of everyone and never ever stop but he knew quite well that that would

never be possible. 

It was the same thing every day, Harry was always there, in every way; more so after his latest Quidditch accident.

But now was not the time to think of all that because it was now time for the last match of the season and it would decide their House’s fate this year. They just had to win and being distracted as much as he was, wasn’t really going to help anyone.

\--------

*POV Harry*

They just had to win today no matter what. He couldn’t let down his team today because losing would mean giving up on the House Cup and that’s impossible. So he tried, he really tried to focus on the match but dammit Fed looked so hot in his Quidditch gear and the looks he was shooting his way while he thought that Harry was not looking were something out of the world. If they won today, he was going to ask him out, he had promised himself that. This can’t just go on forever, the looks were unbearable to take, and so were their laughs and everything else. 

Fred had always been special, he was just so attractive and caring and everything else. He didn’t quite understand how people just confused the twins because it was clear that Fred was the more attractive one, with so so many freckles over his cheeks that Harry couldn’t just help but stare at them.

He had been caught staring quite sometimes, sometimes by Fred himself but he couldn’t stop himself. Fred was like the sunshine, it just made him happy. It didn’t matter how miserable it was or how many times he had been insulted by Snape that day or even when he had loads of homework left, all that just vanished when at the end of the day he talked with Fred and felt so much lighter and happier. Hermione probably suspects or much worse knows about his ever-growing crush on Fred Weasley but oh well- here begins the game.

For the first ten minutes, Harry wandered aimlessly around the pitch, just observing the game-particularly one of the beaters. It was a Griffindor vs Ravenclaw match, so it was going to be quite an easy win, no doubt there. Thus Harry got plenty of time to just fly about ‘observing’ things.

It wasn’t until Ron screamed at him to at least  _ look  _ for the snitch when Harry realized that it had been almost forty minutes since the match had actually started. It wasn’t really his fault, Fred just looked so exuberant while flying that he couldn’t help but stare. It exactly didn’t help matters that Fred had looked across the pitch numerous times, directly into Harry’s eyes, and promptly looked away with a pink tinge on his beautiful freckled face.

He found it pretty quickly, it was just wandering 10ft above Fred’s head. What were the coincidences? Without wasting any more time, he sped towards the snitch, only for it to change direction and go zooming towards one of the stands. So he went for it, with Cho close behind him. He made a full round of the pitch before actually catching it. 

The crowd roared in joy, they had won.  _ They had actually won.  _ Shit- now he had to actually ask Fred out. Oh, he was so going to get rejected, he could see that from there. But the thing was Fred was looking so happy and so proud of Harry. They were still mid-air but the look on his face provided Harry all the encouragement he needed. He grinned at him, as both of them landed. They were the first ones to get off their brooms, they ran towards each other and met in the middle. Fred was still smiling so so proudly at him, Harry wanted to kiss that smile so bad-not a bad idea at the moment. 

“That was awesome, Harry! You were incredi-” and so he did. He kissed Fred Weasley in front of the whole student body, and also all of the teachers. Kudos to Griffindor recklessness and bravery. He kissed him with all his lov-power while everyone instantly quieted down. Fred was unnaturally still against him, shit- he messed up. Just as he was going to pull back, he kissed him back with the same energy.

The kiss was warm and wet, it was just so tender and heavenly. Harry wasn’t sure if he had actually died and if this is what heaven felt like. Or was he dying and hallucinating all this? A pretty good way to die, if you ask him. He would take his anyway over the other failed attempts. But it ended too soon and he realized that he had actually kissed FRED WEASLEY. How hard was it for the earth to just swallow him at the moment? But no, he now had to look at his crush, the same one who kissed him- oh maybe he liked Harry as well/ impossible as it seemed.

He opened his eyes to find a jubilantly smiling Fred Weasley who looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips in yet another kiss and this time the crowd roared and yelled and screamed. When they broke apart again; Harry faced his teammates, better yet his best friend and the twin brother of his boyfriend? Was Fred his boyfriend now?  Who cares as long as he kissed Harry again?

Fred entwined their fingers together and nodded at him. Yes, now he could face anything because he had his Fred by his side now.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make my day tbh =)


End file.
